One after another Jommy
by Dannielle-Reading
Summary: this is after jude left to london and its a 1 1/2 after, went jude returns to Toronto. see what happenes! JOMMY!
1. Chapter 1

_**rInstant Star (**_**Two stars and a deem light**_**) **_

_**(1 ½ year after Jude moves to London)**_

Have you ever felt like you had made the biggest mistake in your life but you felt like there was no time to fix it and that even if you tried to fix it now you knew that it would still be unfixed because you that person you loved had moved on and knowing it killed you inside, knowing that he wasn't going to want for you forever.

(Jude) "Hey Sadie so I heard the big news a new baby in March and a new house with Quest good job"

(Sadie) "Ya thank you, so how are you dong in London?"

(Jude) "Ok, it wasn't what I thought it would be..."

(Sadie) "You mean without the Tommy."

(Jude) "What, Tommy Q, me, no have so moved on"

(Sadie) "Jude you do know that you are a terrible liar"

(Jude) "Anyway the reason why I called was because I'm coming home on the 7pm flight Monday night. So be at the airport Tuesday morning 8:00am.

"Sure I'll get you a surprise driver" (Sadie)

"And Sadie please no Tommy talk" (Jude)

"Sure" (Sadie)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AT SADIE'S AND QUEST'S NEW HOUSE

"Quest honey, can you do me a little hunt down for me?" (Sadie)

"Sure but didn't Jude say no Tommy? (Quest)

"No, Jude said no Tommy talk those are to different things. (Sadie)

"I smell a recipe for trouble." (Quest)

"Quest big sisters know best for there little sisters" (Sadie)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AT THE POPEYE JOES BAR

"Hey Tommy, how are you doing?" (Quest)

(Tommy looking at models at bar)

"Ok, looking for any hot blonds, sitting here drinking a beer remembering that I screw everything up when it comes to relationships." (Tommy)

"Ok so not to good. Maybe we should get you home and into a… (Quest)

"Quest man, I think I am going to move away to London." (Tommy)

"Ah Tommy do you think that is a smart idea seeing you know who" (Quest)

(Jamie walks into the bar)

"Hey Tommy and Quest" (Jamie)

"Oh I see what you are trying to do; you are trying to get neighbor kid here together with Jude, so then Ms. Harrison will forget all about Mr. ex- Co producer, Ex-friend, ex music guru, ex-boyfriend, and damn ex- fiancé. Screw off. I'm out of here." (Tommy)

"So Quest did you tell him about Jude coming home on Tuesday morning?" (Jamie)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TUESDAY MORNING

AIR PORT

"Hey little sister how was the 4 hour flight" (Sadie)

"Ah 5 ½ hours and don't remind me, oh my gosh is that your baby tummy" (Jude)

"Ya…" (Sadie)

"Ok so spill is it a boy or a girl" (Jude)

"Ok it's a…" (Sadie)

"Tommy?" (Jude)

"Well not exactly. (Sadie)

"Jude… (Tommy)

"Tommy you are a mess. (Jude)

"Ya sorry about that I was drunk last night and I heard that you were going to be home today so I walked there last night because I didn't know what time this morning your flight was" (Tommy)

"I missed y… I mean nice to see you again" (Jude)

"Ya anyway I should go I have this friend coming over to my house tonight" (Tommy)

"A date you mean…" (Jamie)  
"Jamie!" (Jude)

"Anyway see you" (Tommy)

"Wait you and Jude haven't talked in like forever maybe you to should go out for lunch today." (Sadie)

"Sorry I can't I'm working with Bleu all week long. (Tommy)

"Ya and I am busy umm doing other things to. (Jude)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GMAJOR AFTERNOON

(RECORDING ALBUM)

"Again from the first chorus" (Tommy)

"Sure anything for you Tommy Q. (Wink)" (Bleu)

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy great news! Your favorite girl is coming back to GMajor and is going to be working with you." (Daruis)

"Who?" (Tommy)

"Jude Harrison you'll be working side be side together." (Daruis)

"First of all Jude isn't my girl and second I'm packed with Bleu's second CD" (Tommy)

"Ok then your cut from Bleu's CD" (Daruis)

"Quest your running Bleu's new CD as of tomorrow. Peace" (Daruis)

"Sorry man" (Quest)

"Whatever" (Tommy)

"Listen Dude you and Jude made great music together, why not again?" (Quest)

"Because, she broke me I don't know if I would stay standing, that and I can't resist her" (Tommy)

"Tommy do you still love Jude?" (Quest)

"Man I ma of stopped seeing Jude but I never stopped loving he, and if you breath a word of this to anyone even and especially Sadie or I'll kick your ass" (Tommy)

"Ok man but maybe you should talk to Jude tonight over dinner 6:30 at Torallie Diner?" (Quest)

"Sure" (Tommy)

"Sweet" (Quest)

"Ok then Jude from the top." (Tommy)

"JUDE, its Bleu remember from last night" (Bleu)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SADIE AND QUEST'S NEW HOUSE

"Listen Jude all you are going to do is go to dinner with Tommy and talk about stuff" (Sadie)

"What type of stuff Sadie call me dumb but is isn't everyday you go to dinner at a beautiful hotel diner with your ex! (Jude)

"Jude it's Tommy your talking to talk to him as if he was and steal is your music guru, best friend besides me, your co-producer and yes Jude truly your soul mate" (SADIE)

"Sadie don't you be getting all sappy on me, and anyway you hated Tommy. (Jude)

"Jude you have been away for a year and a half, Tommy and Sadie are good friends now, not Quest and Tommy friend but not punch out friends." (Sadie)

"Wow I have been away for a long time" (Jude)

"Ya I hope you are stay… (Sadie)

"I love Tommy Sadie, the reason why I came back is all because of Tommy and now I'm so scared to talk to Tommy and tell him I love him"

(Jude)

"Jude you better tell him tonight because Tommy isn't going to wait for you forever" (Sadie)

"Ya Jude for once your sister is right don't keep him wanting." (Jamie)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TORALLIE DINER

"Hey Quincy" (Jude)

"Jude, you look beautiful" (Tommy)

"Thanks" (Jude)

"Hello and welcome the Torallie Diner can I get you guys anything to drink?" (Server)

"I'll have a Screw driver" (Jude)

"Can I see any ID" (Server)

"Ya, where is my ID, Crap, and this drink was going to get my throw the night. On second thought I'll have a glass of water." (Jude)

"And you" (Server)

"I'll take a Pink Slipper and three shots of vodka." (Tommy)

"Thanks" (Jude)

"Sure you looked a little uneasy about seeing me" (Tommy)

"Me? Look at you Mr. Tommy Quincy is shaking without vodka in his body" (Jude)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GMAJOR

"I really hope that Jude and Tommy having a good time and not at each others throats, because well Jude told me today that she still had feelings for Tommy" (Sadie)

"What really because well keep this on the down low but Tommy feels the same way" (Quest)

"That's great. (Sadie)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TORALLIE DINER

"Jude I really think that we should talk alone" (Tommy)

"Ya I think we should talk too but we are as alone as we are going to get" (Jude)

"Not exactly what I had I mind, follow my lead" (Tommy)

"Ok?" (Jude)

"Jude ill be right back I have to us the restroom (winks) (Tommy)

"Ya sure, oh, oh, oh ok (Tommy rolls eyes)" (Jude)

"Same old Jude, maybe it was better you dyed your hair blond" (Tommy)

"Hey!"(Jude)

(Tommy gets up to restroom, Jude follows Jamie walks over)

"Jude" (Jamie)

"Jamie?" (Jude)

"Oh shit" (Tommy)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Over time you learn to walk, run and speak but one of the few things that you don't learn is the most important the one thing that could of saved a huge war in two different worlds, world 1 your best friend and world 2 your secret lover Mr. Quincy. And then the second most important thing is trust you never learn to trust anyone and when your heart says to love and trust him, but your brain says you forget about him. But I guess there is something about Tommy that is so different and that you anyways run back to.

(JAMIE) "When the hell did you get back from London?"

(JUDE) "Well umm a few days ago…"

(JAMIE) "Ya nice to know that I'm still your on friend list, because I know that the second person that I would call after got back from London would be you."

(TOMMY) "And who would be your first?"

(JAMIE) "Oh great Jude I thought you got rid dick head over heard before you ran away to London."

(TOMMY) "Jude let's go before I say something to twinkle toes that I would regret"

(JUDE) "Ok and Jamie what has gotten in you?"

(JAMIE) "What's gotten in me is that you and Dick head date, and after a couple weeks you to break it off and you run to me and I'm tired…

(JUDE) "Tired? Tired of being my friend"

(TOMMY) "I'll go get the car"

(JAMIE) "No Jude I'm tired of being your rebound"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

QUEST AND SADIES HOUSE

(SADIE) (Talking on the phone) "So dad what do you think I should do, should I have the wedding in the winter after the baby is born or should I have the in the fall before the baby is born?"

(DAD) "Well Sadie I don't think you should do ether because I think that you and Quest should plan the wedding a couple weeks after you baby's first birthday…"

(SADIE) "Omg yes so than she could be the flower girl!"

(DAD) "Sadie it's a girl!?"

(SADIE) "Oh crap; ya sorry but Quest and I were going to tell everyone at the party at the end of the month."

(DAD) "No problem my lips are sealed"

(SADIE) "Thanks daddy"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OUTSIDE THE RESTAURANT

(JUDE) "Jamie your not my rebound, you're my friend, a friend that is being a jerk, but at the same time I love you." (Hugs)

(Jamie and kisses Jude, Jude pushes away a slaps Jamie, Tommy walks in again)

(JUDE) "Never again, Jamie Andrews I never want to see your face again." (Jude cries)

(TOMMY) "Jude are you ok," (runs up hugs her)

(JAMIE) "Ok and Jude don't worry I'll come to your funeral."

(JUDE) "What?"

(JAMIE) "Oh did Tommy never tell you the Lora story",

(Tommy looks up)

(JUDE) "Ok can someone tell what the fuck is going on right now?!"

(JAMIE) "How you killed you wife!"

(JUDE) (Shocked) "Tommy?!"

(Tommy punches Jamie and walks away into car)

(Jude runs away in the middle of the night, Tommy drives after her in the car)

(Tommy) "Jude can you please get into the car, I wanted to tell you my past, and I will eventually."

(JUDE) "Quincy you can drive me home but I'm not talking to you, I love how we always fight, and do you what if I never wanted you I wouldn't be hear right now, I want to know"

(TOMMY) "Jude…"

(JUDE) "Remember not a word"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

QMAJOR (THE NEXT DAY)

(DARUIS) "Welcome back Jude and I think you'll like who I have assigned you with on your next album Mr. Tommy Quincy.

(JUDE) "Ya thanks, and its great to be back because in London it was well to stuffy and I didn't get any inspiration"

(QUEST) "Welcome back"

(JUDE) "Thanks"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RECORDING

(TOMMY) "Welcome back Jude and listen about the other night.

I am going to tell you…"

(JUDE) "Ya ok whatever; today the song that I'm picking is…"

(TOMMY) "Ok listen Jude come (Tommy pulls Jude to the private washrooms)

(JUDE) "Tommy what are you doing?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WASHROOMS

(TOMMY) "Ok you don't talk you are going to listen you deserve better I am a bad person. In grade 1 my parent got this huge derisive because my mom cheated on my dad so I ran away for three days to come back to my mom and her drug problems, grade 4 I killed a hamster by overfeeding it, grade 6 a burned down a church and stool all the money, grade 7 punched out a kid and never finished school. That brings me to Boyz Attack I got 4 impaireds, gone to jail 3 times, married Angie and you know that story. One night stands with oh lets say 40 different people and there hot mothers half of them drunk and didn't even know there names, Married Lora and she jumped over a bridge and it looked like I pushed her. And lastly I dated your sister Sadie because I loved you so much but no one could find out… Hah

(JUDE) "Tommy… I'm speechless

(TOMMY) "That would be a first" (smiles at Jude and winks)

(JUDE) "Hey! There's my look!" (starts to make out in the bathroom.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GMAJOR

(SADIE) "Hey where are Jude and Tommy?"

(QUEST) "I don't know, last I saw them they were in the recording office and I a little argument"

(SADIE) "Great Jude probably in the washroom crying her eyes out I'll go look for Jude and you'll go look for Tommy"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NEAR THE RESTROOMS

(SADIE) "Jude, Jude where are you?"

(Walks into the washroom)

(SADIE) "Eww gross…"

(Tommy and Jude stop making out)

(TOMMY) "Ah Sadie…umm nice to see you again"

(JUDE) "Umm you see… ok I got nothing."

(SADIE) "I can see you busy, but umm.. Tommy can talk to you for a minute. (After Sadie looks at Tommy with an evil eye)

Tommy: Ummm ya sure… (looking a little nervous)

Sadie pulls Tommy out of the Restroom and into the recording studio

Sadie: Tommy what are you doing!!?? I told you to go to diner with Jude and TALK… Not go to dinner and five minutes later try to dry hump her!!

Tommy: What are you talking about first of all it was a day later (As he was giving her a sarcastic smirk… but at that last couple came out Sadie pinched his ear… as he let out a small gulp.) Ahh… and second of all Jude and I were dating until she moved to Lon-

Sadie: London and broke your heart! you both know that you two aren't going to last...

Tommy: What!! what are you talking about you don't know Jude or me!

Sadie: Tommy: i know my sister better than anyone... listen to me first question what was the longest relationship Jude had?

Tommy softy answers: Andrews....

Sadie: Ok thats right and do you no why?

Tommy: No?

Sadie: Because she hooked up with Jamie right before she left for her tour… not giving her enough time to make it to serious. And what happened after Jamie said "I love you Jude" two days later their splitsville.

As Sadie finished those last words she could see a tear dropped onto his t-shirt

Sadie: Tommy are... are you cryin?

Tommy: What (at tommy wipes away the tear on his cheek) Me never i don;t cry beacause of one stupid girl!

Jude runs out to Sadie Studio one were Tommy and Sadie were talking.

Tommy: Jude save it nothing happened in the bathrooms!

Jude: What?!

a tear starts to drop onto her cheek.. that tommy sees at that second his heart sank.

Tommy: I have to go do a sound check see you later Harrisons

Tommy: I have to go do a sound check see you later Harrisons.

Sadie shocked: Ummm

Jude soften and whispered: " i love you to Quincy"


End file.
